The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a printed circuit board module accommodated in a case thereof, the printed circuit board module having electronic elements, such as integrated circuit devices (hereinafter called "IC devices"), mounted thereon.
A conventional electronic apparatus of the foregoing type will now be described with reference to FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a printed circuit board module 100 has a printed circuit board (hereinafter called a "resin-type printed circuit board") 8 in the form of a resin plate having signal lines formed thereon. On the printed circuit board 8, there are mounted electronic elements 3, such as IC devices, resistors, capacitors by soldering or the like. Ends of the resin-type printed circuit board 8 are placed in joining portions 4a formed in a case 4. Metal pressing members 5 are inserted between inner walls of the joining portions 4a and the ends of the resin-type printed circuit board 8. Thus, the printed circuit board module 100 is fixed to the inside portion of the case 4.
The resin-type printed circuit board 8 of the conventional electronic apparatus having the above-mentioned structure suffers from unsatisfactory thermal conductivity. Thus, heat generated by the electronic elements 3, such as the IC devices, cannot easily effectively be relieved to the case 4 through the resin-type printed circuit board 8. When the electronic elements 3 are the IC devices, the temperatures at junctions of the IC devices cannot be lowered. As a result, reliability of the operations of the IC devices deteriorates. Thus, reliability of the operations as the electronic apparatus excessively deteriorates.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic apparatus having a printed circuit board module accommodated in a case thereof and exhibiting satisfactory operation reliability.